Venusians on a Plane
The title was a Snakes on a Plane'' reference, if you didn't catch that. Anyhoo - today I have a bizarre story to tell you, which was initially related to ''UFOs Northwest ''by the main witness to the event in question. The witness in question was just going about her duty as a flight attendant, but her job became a lot more complicated when three exceedingly odd passengers boarded the plane during a routine stop. What happened next would convince the witness that these people were anything but human... The Man in Seat 23D On an undisclosed date somewhere between 1985 and 1989, the anonymous witness was a flight attendant working for a passenger airline on a flight going from Palm Springs, California to Portland, Oregon. She had been employed with the unnamed airline company for 29 years, and requested that she maintain her anonymity and that the company maintained theirs due to her fear of repercussions if the story got out. She made it abundantly clear that she did not want any sort of payment or publicity from her story, and she also struck the researcher tasked with interviewing her as someone who '''knew things' that only a flight attendant could've. On its way to Oregon, the plane ended up briefly stopping in San Francisco. Among those who boarded the jet during this period were three characters who seemed quite unusual. One of them was a man who the witness estimated to be about 30 years old, one was a child of roughly 8 years, and the third and final individual was only described as being middle-aged. The witness and her fellow crew members thought that the 30-year-old was bizarre in both appearance and demeanour. He was said to have very piercing eyes and an unusual forehead. All three of the odd passengers were dressed in what the witness described as Sears Roebuck work clothing, and boarded the plane with no carry-on luggage of any kind. The 30-year-old sat in seat 23D, and got the attention of the witness after the plane took off - asking for details about the mass and velocity of the aircraft. It is implied by both the source material and common sense that the witness didn't know the answer to this, and she found it to be a very strange question. When the time came to order food and drinks, the weird man didn't seem to know what the attendant was referring to when she talked about the names of various items, and was only able to choose after she listed everything that was available. The man in 23D would repeat all of this information to the other two members of his party, both of whom were completely silent throughout the entire duration of the flight. Later on in the flight, the man in 23D started to talk to the passenger seated ahead of him. Desperate to hear what was being said by the bizarre character, the flight attendant chose to sit next to someone she knew - and didn't like - so that she could eavesdrop. She said that the man asked some very unusual questions and that he repeated everything that was said to him the rest of his three-man posse. Eventually the man asked for the restroom, and the flight attendant pointed it out to him. After this, while he was setting about returning to his seat, the curious witness approached him and asked him how old he was. He dodged this question by telling her instead that he had been to other planets. Once the flight, which must've felt like the longest the attendant had ever been on, finally landed in Portland - the attendant disembarked with the passengers. Outside the plane, it was now the man's turn to approach the flight attendant - asking her why she would sit with someone she hated. This alarmed her, because it seemed as if the man had somehow read her mind. She alleged that the weird passenger then went on to provide her with an even weirder answer to her previous question - You asked how old I am - I am light-years old. The witness felt that this was no joke and that he was being completely serious, likely due to the extremely odd behaviour and apparently psychic abilities that the man had already demonstrated. She later saw the three odd passengers enter a limousine with darkened windows. She noted that this was very unusual for three people dressed in work clothing. The witness concluded her statement by saying that she had not experienced anything else like this before or since, and that her fellow crew-members were also very disturbed by the event. Analysis Okay so I can tell you one thing for nothing - our mystery man is not light-years old. Light-years are used to measure the distance that light travels in one year as opposed to any sort of period of time, and so this minor twist could be used to perhaps cast doubt on the story as a whole - or at least on the suggestion that the mystery man was as alien as he said he was. However, I don't actually see it this way - seeing as there are innumerable cases of ostensibly-alien entities making bizarre and obviously-bogus statements like this one, and some of those cases even involve physical evidence attesting to something anomalous having actually been there despite its blatant absurdity. Also, the chances of the mystery man having been a human prankster are significantly lowered, in my opinion, by his apparent ability to read the flight assistant's mind. While speaking to the investigator who initially recorded this story, she also stated that she was married to an Air Force Serviceman who was involved in top secret projects. Although he never outright admitted this to her, he also never denied that he had stints of duty at Area 51, which his wife suspects might be the case. This is backed up by the long periods he has spent at Nevada air bases throughout their marriage. This provides the witness with at least a tangential link to the UFO phenomenon outside of this occurence. Source UFOs Northwest - Flight Attendant Recalls "Unearthly" Passengers on Aircraft Category:Case Files Category:Ufology Category:Phantom Strangers Category:Black Cars